Nova
Nova is a builder. She is a one person army with powerful abilities that can aid other builders in killing the titan but can also kill the titan alone. Her shields allow her to sustain many attacks by the titan and she is a builder that titans fear. '=Buildings' Psi Ops Hotkey: E Wood: 500 Gold: 0 Seconds: 10 Health: 250 Shields: 25 Armor: 5 S. Armor: 5 Supply: 0 Requirements: Nothing Size: 3x3 Researches: Class 9 Psionic Training Class 10 Psionic Training Class 11 Psionic Training Immunity Sprint Units: Harvester Recon Drone Augmentations: Every level of Psionic Training, you can pick between 3 different augmentations. Tier 1: No requirements Cost: 500 wood Choices: 5% bonus damage Gives a small regen to psionic barrier 1% increased timescale Tier 2: Requires Class 9 Psionic Training Cost: 1000 wood Choices: Increased 5% attack speed 50 more health 2% increased timescale Tier 3: Requires Class 10 Psionic Training Cost: 1500 wood Choices: Increased 25 max energy Increased energy regeneration by 1 3% increased timescale Tier 4: Requires Class 11 Psionic Training Cost: 2000 wood Choices: Increased 15% attack speed Reduces cooldown of immunity to 7 seconds bu increases energy cost to 25 4% increased timescale and increases max energy by 25 This buiding can detonate Psi Research Center Hotkey: R Wood: 750 Gold: 5 Seconds: 10 Health: 250 Shields: 25 Armor: 5 S. Armor: 5 Supply: 2 Requirements: Class 9 Psionic Training Size: 3x3 Researches: EMFR Round Adrenaline Dissolve Psionic Entaglement Psionic Cloak Psionic Anomaly '=Units=' Harvester Wood: 0 Gold: 0 Seconds: 10 Health: 50 Shields: 125 Armor: 0 S. Armor: 0 Movement Speed: 3 Supply: 140 Requirements: Only 1 Mine wood. Does not need drop off Recon Drone Wood: 2000 Gold: 0 Seconds: 60 Health: 10 Shields: 40 Armor: 0 S. Armor: 0 Movement Speed: 3 Supply: 2 Requirements: Class 10 Psionic Training Permanently cloaked. Has short vision range but can become immobile and have long ranged radar and detection for a short amount of time. Cooldown on ability is 120 seconds '=Abilities' Psionic Barrier Recharges Nova's shields. Cooldown of 30 seconds. The shield takes 1 damage every attack. Immunity Wood: 1000 Gold: 0 Seconds: 5 Cooldown: 21 Requirements: Nothing Makes nova immune to spells for 5 seconds. Sprint Wood: 2500 Gold: 0 Seconds: 5 Cooldown: 15 Requirements: Nothing Increases movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds EMFR Round Wood: 1000 Gold: 15 Seconds: 10 Cooldown: 60 Requirements: Class 9 Psionic Training AOE drains shields and energy. Every unit hit will make surrounding units lose energy and shields. Adrenaline Wood: 2500 Gold: 5 Seconds: 10 Cooldown: Passive Requirements: Class 9 Psionic Training Every time nova attacks she gains 5 energy and a 0.05 increase to movement speed. Lasts for 15 seconds and stacks 10 times. Dissolve Wood: 3500 Gold: 5 Seconds: 15 Cooldown: Passive Requirements: Class 10 Psionic Training and EMFR Round Nova is cloaked for 0.75 seconds after taking damage Psionic Entanglement Wood: 2000 Gold: 20 Seconds: 15 Cooldown: 30 Requirements: Class 10 Psionic Training and Adrenaline Immobilizes target for 4 seconds but will break upon damage being to the trapped unit. Psionic Cloak Wood: 6000 Gold: 25 Seconds: 20 Cooldown: 60 Requirements: Class 11 Psionic Training and Dissolve All allied units in radius 7 get 20% timescale and invisibility for 15 seconds. Cannot be used shortly after Psionic Anomaly. Psionic Anomaly Wood: 4000 Gold: 35 Seconds: 20 Cooldown: 150 Requirements: Class 11 Psionic Training and Psionic Entanglement Summons a vortex. Units inside of it lose movement speed and take damage. They cannot cloak or burrow and stops life regeneration. Allied structures attack half as fast. Nova is invulnerable during this. Foresight Increases sight range of Nova and allies in a 15 radius by 1.5. Detection in radius 6. Precision Shot If Psionic Entanglement ends without being cancelled by damage then the target receives 20% more damage from nova for 5 seconds. '=Upgrades=' Class 9 Psionic Training Wood: 0 Gold: 15 Seconds: 30 Requirements: Nothing Unlocks the Psi Research Center and tier 2 augmentations. Adds 1 shields. Class 10 Psionic Training Wood: 0 Gold: 25 Seconds: 30 Requirements: Class 9 Psionic Training Unlocks researches and tier 3 augmentations. Unlocks recon drones. Adds 1 shields. Class 9 Psionic Training Wood: 0 Gold: 35 Seconds: 30 Requirements: Class 10 Psionic Training Unlocks researches and tier 4 augmentations. Adds 1 shields. '=Strategies=' Category:Builder